


Фантастическая Тварь

by Doc_Rebecca



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doc_Rebecca/pseuds/Doc_Rebecca
Summary: AU без учёта фильма "Avengers: Infinity War", постГВ. Возможен ООС персонажей, местами нецензурная лексика, Стив-кот и сомнительный авторский юмор:)





	Фантастическая Тварь

...Ну, в общем, как всегда случается у Тони Старка: никогда такого не было, и вот опять. Вроде всё нормально, а потом бац — и то осколочное в грудь, то Оби тянет потную лапу к реактору, то прямо за столом в забегаловке накрывает панической атакой, то ИскИн, который должен был перехватывать на подлёте всякое космическое зло, решает, что зло вовсе не в космосе, а прямо на Земле. Зрелище, которое Тони имеет сомнительное удовольствие наблюдать сейчас, по масштабам вроде бы несопоставимо, но на деле — то же самое. То, что можно назвать коротким и всеобъемлющим словом «пиздец». А ведь по сути — ничего особенного. Просто переноска. Огромная. Нет, мать её, _гигантская._ В такую переноску без труда поместился бы карликовый бегемот — лет десять назад Тони этих бегемотов видел в Кот-д’Ивуар. И гладил даже.  
  
— Я не понял. Вы от меня-то что хотите, Ваше, эм, Величество? — спрашивает Тони.  
  
Спрашивает — и во все глаза глядит на голограмму. А на голограмме той собственной персоной наследный правитель Ваканды, Т’Чалла, во всём своём эбеновом великолепии. Взгляд у правителя немного растерянный. По правде говоря, когда Пятница объявила, что по зашифрованному каналу видеосвязи от Т’Чаллы пришло сообщение, Тони думал его проигнорировать — знал уже, давно знал, где нашли прибежище хреновы беглецы… но потом решил — нет, так нельзя. Люди Т’Чаллы помогли ему выбраться из Сибири — так что он вроде как обязан ему. Да и интересно было, что уж скрывать. И вообще… Ну и вот теперь, пожалуйста. Любопытство сгубило кошку.  
  
— Тони, — говорит Т’Чалла. — _Ого, по имени называет, значит, и правда здорово его припекло._ — Тони, я понимаю, что моя просьба неожиданна и, думаю, неприятна, но ты оставил у меня впечатление человека, достойного доверия. Человека, который может оказать помощь тому, кто в ней нуждается. И я вынужден признать, что нуждаюсь. Ты ведь наверняка в курсе, что сейчас в моей стране… сложная ситуация.  
  
Ещё бы Тони не в курсе. Ситуация, мать её — всегда терпеть не мог сраные эвфемизмы. Война в Ваканде, гражданская война. И Мстители там сильно не к месту — узнай мятежники, что король укрывает у себя беглых белых, часть из которых виновна в гибели мирных вакандийцев, у них появится ещё один отличный козырь. Так что…  
  
— Твои бывшие… соратники покинули страну. В целях безопасности им придётся постоянно перемещаться по миру, и ты должен понимать, что присутствие капитана Роджерса в его нынешнем виде создаст серьёзные дополнительные трудности.  
  
Тони непроизвольно косится на переноску. Стоящий рядом с нею здоровенный вакандиец-сопровождающий старательно делает вид, что он тут совершенно ни причём. Чисто случайно, на экскурсию пришёл на новую Базу Мстителей. А в переноске тихо, как в гробу. Тони вдруг понимает, что отчаянно боится заглянуть внутрь.  
  
— Да как это вообще произошло?! — срывается он. — Как?  
  
— К несчастью, я сам не до конца понимаю случившееся, Тони. Могу изложить лишь факты: незадолго до конфликта, развернувшегося в моей стране, главный жрец Храма Пантеры обратил моё внимание на то, что капитан Роджерс пребывает в унынии, и предложил целительный ритуал. После недолгих уговоров капитан согласился. Он был оставлен на ночь в храме — а утром служители обнаружили его в… изменённом виде. Что послужило причиной, был ли это гнев богов или же что-то другое — ни жрецы, ни я сам понять не смогли. Это первый случай подобного рода. Жрецы утверждают, что магия непредсказуема, и обратное превращение может произойти в любой момент. Надо просто подождать. Они порекомендовали перевести капитана в привычную ему обстановку. И я сразу подумал о тебе.  
  
Ну ещё бы. Подумал он. И почему никто никогда не думает о Тони в духе: «А давайте сделаем ему что-нибудь приятное, вот хоть надувного кролика с сиськами подарим»? Всё сам, всё сам. Магия, черт возьми, превращение… Как же Тони это ненавидит.  
  
— Я бы никогда не обратился к тебе, не будучи уверенным, что ты не причинишь капитану Роджерсу вреда. Но что-то подсказывает мне, что ты… о нём позаботишься. Хочу заметить, Тони, что я обсудил это с твоими друзьями. После небольшого спора они признали мою правоту.  
  
Уже не соратники, уже друзья. Замечательно. Льстит, пантерий сын. Или на слабо берёт? А эти, чёрт бы их побрал… Вдруг вспоминается разное: как Романова с утра выползала в кухню сонная и лохматая и заваривала кофе на всех, как Уилсон вроде бы невзначай подсунул брошюрку о посттравматическом синдроме и даже не обиделся, когда его послали на хер, как долбанный Клинт звонил и звал на выходные отдохнуть от цивилизации… Тони закрывает глаза и сглатывает. К чёрту всех «Ваших Величеств», и вообще всё к чёрту.  
  
— Знаешь, котёночек, когда ты сказал: «Мистер Старк, я прошу вас принять небольшой груз из Ваканды, имеющий огромную ценность», я рассчитывал, что это будет, ну не знаю, фунтов хоть десять вибраниума. — злобно говорит он.  
  
У Т’Чаллы явственно округляются глаза. Тони слышит тихий, явно женский смешок на заднем плане. Кто — Наташа, Ванда? Нет, Мстители уже отбыли оттуда… дай бог, чтобы так. Должно быть, знаменитые королевские телохранительницы, Романова что-то такое упоминала. Тони даёт себе слово, что когда этот чёртов кошачий король появится в Нью-Йорке с визитом, в аэропорту непременно включат запись Уитни Хьюстон. Как там — «и я-яя всегда буду любить тебя-яя!» Поймёт намёк или нет?  
  
— Дай мне разобраться с проблемами, Тони, и будет тебе вибраниум, — Т’Чалла, стоит всё-таки признать, парень без комплексов. — По льготной цене.  
  
— Конечно, по льготной, ещё бы нет, — Тони скалит зубы в улыбке, а потом вдруг, приглядевшись, понимает, как осунулось лицо собеседника, и вздыхает. — Удачи тебе… с решением проблем. Если что — выходи на связь по этому же каналу.  
  
— Благодарю, Тони. Я знал, что не ошибусь в тебе. Надеюсь, когда-нибудь мы сможем увидеться лично. До встречи.  
  
Дальше следует какая-то фраза на вакандийском, сопровождающий низко кланяется — сперва гаснущей голограмме, потом Тони — и строевым шагом направляется к выходу. А Тони остаётся. И переноска тоже.  
  
Некоторое время Тони и внимания на неё не обращает. Ковыряется в лэптопе, бессмысленно перекладывает карандаши на столе — Роджерс вечно занимался почеркушками, повсюду валялось его рисовальное барахло, и на новую Базу Тони тоже, чёрт знает почему, заказал карандаши, — насвистывая, раскачивается в кресле. Потом всё-таки не выдерживает.  
  
— Ты там, часом, не подох? — спрашивает он в пространство.  
  
И снова ни звука. Вот на этот раз Тони пробивает страх — а если и правда… нет, быть не может! Он почти выпрыгивает из кресла и щелкает задвижкой на дверце переноски. Дверца медленно открывается. Пару секунд Тони стоит в ступоре, не в силах заставить себя заглянуть внутрь, а потом наружу высовывается рыжая лапа. Нет — _лапища._ Здоровая, мать её! Лапища осторожно трогает пол.  
  
— Ох ты ж… — выдыхает Тони.  
  
Вслед за лапищей появляется башка. Кисточки на ушах — кисточки, чтоб их! Круглая неподвижная морда и круглые же глаза с вертикальными зрачками. Шерсть на морде местами свалялась, местами топорщится, и кажется, что у рыжей твари густые насупленные брови и клочковатая борода. Кот — _кэп, бля, это не может быть кэп, меня просто наебали… впрочем, нет, не наебали, увы_ — выходит из переноски, бесконечно, просто бесконечно долго. И правда — огромный. Пышный хвост метёт по полу. Тони вновь присвистывает — теперь от изумления.  
  
— Ох ты ж… — бормочет он, чувствуя, что повторяется. — Пятница! Пятница, как оно… это… какая порода?  
  
— Мейн-кун, — отвечает Пятница — кажется, с плохо скрытым восторгом. — Насколько я могу судить, отличный экземпляр. Кстати, шеф, порода у нас очень популярна. В содержании проста, у животных отличное здоровье, они крайне выносливы, любопытны, доверчивы и очень дружелюбны. Такие кошки считаются отличными компаньонами.  
  
Тони вспоминает лязг и хруст, с которым врезался в его бронированную грудь край щита, капли то ли пота, то ли слёз на искажённом лице, тяжкое шарканье шагов по бетонному полу… Он отступает назад.  
  
— Закажи корм, миски, и я не знаю, что там надо — лоток же? — говорит он. — И вызови ветеринара получше — чтоб через час был тут. А ты, — последнее уже адресовано коту, — нагадишь где-нибудь, я всё нагаженное самим тобой и вытру!.. Понял?  
  
Кот смотрит на него круглыми зеленоватыми глазами. На морде у него непередаваемое выражение — смесь презрения и лени. Он вдруг вытягивается, задрав хвостатый зад, скребёт по полу выпущенными когтями. Украшенное кисточкой ухо дёргается — и в этом дёрганье Тони видит вполне понятный посыл: «Ага. Конечно. Вытер один такой».  
  
— Тьфу! — говорит он. И выходит из комнаты.  
  


* * *

  
  
— Вот объясни мне, как он это делает? — говорит Пеппер без всякой злости, рассматривая здоровенную стрелку на чулке — третью за неделю, между прочим. — Я не понимаю. Чулки рвёт, но кожу не задевает, это уму непостижимо. Ни разу ведь не оцарапал. И подкрадывается ещё так незаметно. Какое-то фантастическое животное.  
  
— Фантастическая тварь, ты хотела сказать, — бормочет Тони, устало закрыв глаза. — Самая настоящая тварь.  
  
— Кстати, неплохой фильм, — Пеппер смеётся. — Посмотри, когда будет время.  
  
— Нет у меня времени. И жизни нет.  
  
— Ну-ну, не всё так плохо.  
  
Пеппер встаёт с кресла и обнимает Тони за плечи. И ахает. Тони тоже вскакивает, ругаясь последними словами — так и есть, из-под стола высунулась лапа и аккуратно подцепила когтем уже пострадавший чулок. По комнате проносится рыжая молния и исчезает за дверью. Тони швыряет вслед первое, что под руку попалось — разумеется, это его смартфон, да чтоб вас всех!  
  
— Голодом заморю, скотина! — орёт Тони. Пеппер хохочет.  
  
— Да оставь его, — говорит она. — Держу пари, просто ты ему нравишься, и он ревнует. Кошки вообще большие собственники.  
  
У Тони дёргается глаз. Пеппер не знает — да никто не знает. Пришлось выдумать бредовую историю: якобы он подобрал кота на улице, как будто по Нью-Йорку вот так просто ходят без присмотра ухоженные коты не самой дешёвой породы. Поверила Пеппер или нет — да наверняка не поверила, но слова не сказала. У них вообще такое… хрупкое перемирие. После известия об их разрыве акции СИ поползли вниз — Тони даже не удивился, большинство инвесторов не умели отделять личное от делового, а мисс Вирджиния Поттс была для них гарантом стабильности компании, — и пришлось разыгрывать на публике примирение. И как-то стало… спокойно. Они почти вернулись к тому, с чего начинали — совместная работа, как пелось в старой моряцкой песне: «Мы спина к спине у мачты, против тысячи вдвоём», парадоксальная дружба двух очень разных людей. Как с Роуди, в общем-то. Пеппер успокоилась, Тони больше не терзался ежеминутно страхом сделать или сказать что-то не то. Они решили, что в течении года постепенно подготовят общественность к тому, что даже расставшись, останутся лучшими друзьями и коллегами, и на делах компании это не отразится… Кажется, теперь Пеппер думает, что Тони впадает в маразм и втихомолку купил кота, чтобы скрасить одинокие вечера. Роуди выдвигал похожую идею — ещё и добавил, что следующим этапом станет вышивание салфеточек, и что там ещё полагается делать стареющим незамужним леди. Засранец.  
  
— Ты смотри, вернулся, — говорит Пеппер.  
  
Кот стоит в дверях, глядя на неё тяжёлым взглядом. Тони морщится — эту привычку, которая, по словам Роуди, характерна для всех мяукающих тварей, он тоже ненавидит. Встать в дверях, пялиться круглыми глазами, и ни вперёд, ни назад. Обычно Тони просто поддевает кота ногой под мохнатое брюхо и отодвигает в сторону. Хотя поддеть тридцать фунтов кота — то ещё удовольствие. Ладно, не кусается, по крайней мере.  
  
— Как он всё-таки умудряется не цапнуть… — говорит Пеппер, что-то быстро просматривая в своём смартфоне. — Когтищи ведь громадные, как крючки на щуку.  
  
— И откуда ты знаешь про крючки?  
  
— Дедушка жил в Висконсине, я с ним рыбачила в детстве. Рассказывала же.  
  
— Да, точно…  
  
— Всё в порядке, Тони? — взгляд Пеппер становится напряжённым. — Ты очень много работаешь последнее время. Как у тебя со сном?  
  
— Нормально, — Тони врёт уже по привычке. Пеппер незачем знать и тащить на себе ещё и это. — Всё у меня нормально. И работаю я как обычно.  
  
На самом деле немного не так. То есть, работал Тони последнее время действительно много, но ещё больше времени уходило на поиски вариантов решения «кошачьей проблемы». Увы, даже перелопатив гигабайты информации, от всяческих преданий и легенд до того, что удалось обнаружить в засекреченных исследованиях по модификации человеческого генома, он не нашёл ничего стоящего. Единственный, кто мог бы помочь, судя по всему, асгардский северный олень по кличке Локи — вот уж кто должен разбираться в таких штуках — но его не достанешь. Так что остаётся только ждать, как заповедовал Его Величество Т’Чалла.  
  
— Значит, завтра к десяти сможешь быть на съёмках? Я обо всём договорилась, буквально полчаса, фотограф тебя знает, быстро управится. И не забудь, что в среду заседание Совета.  
  
— Не забуду, ага.  
  
Они прощаются, Пеппер выходит, аккуратно обогнув неподвижного кота. Когда стихает цокот её каблуков, Тони откидывается на спинку кресла и выдыхает. Устал, что-то он и правда устал. Минута блаженной тишины — и-ии…  
  
— Мяу! Мяу! Мяу!  
  
Кот «разговаривает» скрипучим басом, на глубокий баритон кэпа совершенно непохожим. Когда Тони впервые услышал его голосок, едва не подавился — впрочем, в следующий раз было ещё хуже. Тогда кот припёрся на кухню, где одуревший после очередной бессонной ночи Тони стоял, покачиваясь, у кофе-машины, лёг и расстелил по полу свой чёртов хвост. На этот хвост Тони и встал пяткой. Кот взвыл подобно гиперзвуковой крылатой ракете X-51 на подлёте к цели, Тони с перепугу отпрыгнул назад и со всей дури повстречался копчиком с острым углом стола… Пока он, подвывая и проклиная свою грёбаную жизнь, плясал по всей кухне, кот сидел, обмотавшись пострадавшим хвостом, и всем своим видом демонстрировал осуждение такой распущенности. А потом просто ушёл. Взял и ушёл, кошачью его мать, поплёлся в гостиную и там в неравном бою убил очередную диванную подушку.  
  
Подушки — чёрт с ними, иногда даже забавно наблюдать, как кот, утробно рыча, терзает страшного врага. Но тварь ещё точит когти об обивку диванов, ночами шляется по всей Базе (Тони подозревает, что охрана втихомолку его подкармливает) и категорически отказывается гадить в лоток. В первый же вечер Тони услышал громкое скрипучее мяуканье и обнаружил кота у дверей одной из пустующих спален — тот нервно ходил взад-вперёд и, как тигр, хлестал себя хвостом по бокам. Тони, выругавшись, отпер дверь, кот пулей влетел в спальню и просочился в приоткрытую дверь ванной комнаты, а когда Тони — исключительно любопытства ради! — туда заглянул, то встретился с неподвижным взглядом круглых глаз. Кот сидел на унитазе и смотрел на Тони с выражением «Закройте дверь, извращенец!» С тех пор Тони держит эту спальню открытой. Ну и, разумеется, почётное право спускать за котом воду предоставляется ему.   
  
— Мяу! Мяу! Мя-яяу!  
  
— Да иду я, иду, — бормочет Тони, закатывая глаза. — Как же ты надоел.  
  
Нога за ногу — всё же то, что он теперь спит максимум три часа в сутки, начинает сказываться, и надо бы дойти до врача — Тони плетётся в кухню. Вскрывает две банки кошачьих консервов, наливает в поилку свежей воды. Кот трескает так, что только уши ходуном ходят. Тони включает кофе-машину, звонит в службу доставки — надо тоже что-нибудь съесть. Он устраивается у стола и смотрит на широкую рыжую спину. В первые дни Тони отчаянно надеялся, что увидит в коте кэпа — хоть что-то, хоть тень прежней личности. Но ничего. Это кот, просто кот. И, как ни странно, он оказался очень скучным животным. Почти весь день спит на диване или под креслами, жрёт консервы, точит когти. Гладить не даётся — не то чтобы Тони очень уж пытался… ладно, к чёрту, пытался, но кот просто смотрит на него уже привычным, равнодушно-презрительным взглядом и уходит. Только это, пожалуй, в нём от кэпа… Независимость.  
  
Настроение окончательно портится, усталость накатывает, как мутная серая вода на набережную Манхэттена, и когда наконец приносят заказанное, Тони почти не в силах есть. Вяло поковырявшись в коробках, он залпом выпивает две чашки кофе, принимает контрастный душ и, немного взбодрившись, спускается в мастерскую.  
  
Он выходит оттуда в половине четвёртого ночи — вернее, почти выползает. Спать не особенно хочется, но руки дрожат, звенит в ушах и голова перестала соображать — собственно, если бы не последнее, Тони бы из мастерской никуда не делся, но в таком состоянии он серьёзно рискует наделать ошибок даже при наличии рядом Пятницы. Снова душ — Тони плотно закрывает дверь, потому что кот пару раз припирался в ванную, и отчего-то это было чертовски неловко — и постель. Прибежище усталого путника, чтоб её. Тони зарывается в одеяло и закрывает глаза. Если повезёт, он сумеет урвать пару часов сна.   
  
_Нет. Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет…_  
  
Тони дышит, как астматик в приступе. Во рту до сих пор стоит отвратительный вкус опреснённой воды, в которую его окунали, — в которой его, блядь, топили — грудь режет в том месте, где надломилось ребро под пробитым краем щита реактором, а кожа зудит, словно по ней вновь расползается паучья сеть сосудов, переполненных гнилой палладиевой кровью. Это самое паршивое. То, что всё… смешалось. Перепуталось, пересеклось, как телефонные провода двух разных миров в рассказе Альфреда Бестера — когда-то Тони очень любил его. Иногда он не может различить, где сон, а где явь. Иногда летит, прижимаясь к ядерной ракете, в ледяную чёрную бесконечность — а приземляется под безжалостное афганское солнце. Иногда тянется к Пеппер, которая висит над пропастью, пожираемая пламенем Экстремиса, пытается схватить её за руку, а вместо Пеппер вдруг оказывается Барнс, и вместо её узкой ладони — изодранный металл культи… Паршиво, очень паршиво. И не встать — чёртова слабость, как после кровотечения. Тони хрипло стонет — и вдруг замирает, почти не дыша. Кровать прогнулась, и рядом что-то тёплое. Что-то большое.  
  
Кот.  
  
— Уйди. — хрипит Тони. — Вон пошёл!  
  
Кот смотрит неподвижными фосфорецирующими глазами. Жутковатое зрелище.  
  
«Если сейчас он ляжет мне на грудь, я просто сдохну, — отстранённо думает Тони, —сдохну и всё».  
  
Кот бесшумно перебирает мощными лапами, комкая край одеяла. Потом так же бесшумно вытягивается рядом с Тони, согревая теплом голый бок. Кончик хвоста задевает ступню, круглая голова тычется в подмышку. Какой он всё-таки огромный.  
  
— Чего тебе надо-то? — тоскуя, спрашивает Тони.  
  
Кот предсказуемо молчит. Жёсткие усы щекочутся, кожу Тони в подмышке коротко лижет маленький шершавый язык.  
  
  
— Ну, — говорит Тони, — ты и наглец. Хоть бы выпить мне сначала купил, а?  
  
Кот замирает. Тони, который наконец обрёл способность двигаться, пробует отползти в сторону — и тоже замирает, услышав тихий ровный звук, похожий на рокот мотора новенького Майбаха. Мурлычет. Надо же.  
  
— Что это тебя вдруг пробрало?  
  
— Чего молчишь? Вернее, мурчишь?  
  
— Ну мурчи, если нравится. Мне, в принципе, не мешает.  
  
— Знаешь, кэп… тьфу. Ладно, кэп. Твои глаза в темноте — это кошмар. Просто нечто жуткое.  
  
— И рыбой от тебя воняет, между прочим. Фу.  
  
Тони зевает. От тепла и мерного рокота под боком глаза у него закрываются сами собой.  
  


* * *

  
  
Кот приходит каждую ночь. Днём всё то же: здоровый сон на диване, битвы с подушками, отрыгивание комочков шерсти — на редкость мерзопакостное зрелище, громкий внезапный мяв, который напоминает Тони незабвенный кэпов клич, а на деле представляет собой лишь требование немедленно положить в миску вожделенный тунец с овощами. Но каждую ночь в постели оказывается тёплое мохнатое тело, а тихое мурлыканье гонит прочь ночные кошмары. Что интересно — рядом с Тони кот не засыпает, а перебирается на пол. Однажды утром Тони едва не наступает на него, ругается — и внезапно вспоминает, что кэп тоже иногда спал на полу. Тони узнал это давно, случайно, ещё на старой Базе, постучавшись вечером к нему в спальню. Тогда кэп смутился, довольно резко попросил больше так не делать — а Тони не мог прогнать мысль, что это военная привычка, что кэп не избавился от неё за семьдесят лет, что для него война закончилась совсем недавно… Больше он не пытается ничего изменить, но каждую ночь засыпает под кошачье мурлыканье. Теперь можно проспать часа четыре, а то и все шесть. Это, прямо скажем, благотворно сказывается на работе. Даже Пеппер замечает — кстати, теперь она приезжает на Базу исключительно в брючных костюмах, а мрачный кот зыркает на неё с дивана и яростно вылизывает лапу. Причём своё брюхо и… окрестности вылизывает, исключительно отвернувшись к диванной спинке. Должно быть, считает это неприличным.  
  
— Он в прекрасной форме, — говорит доктор Кац, ветеринар, найденный Пятницей. — Великолепный образчик породы. Жаль, что у вас нет на него документов, мистер Старк, но когда ему понадобится кошечка, я думаю, смогу это устроить. Или планируете кастрацию?  
  
На миг Тони кажется, что на кошачьей морде появилось выражение ужаса, и он, вовремя вспомнив, как приходится держать лицо на пресс-конференциях, подавляет рвущийся из глотки хохот.  
  
— Нет, доктор. Не хочу лишать его маленьких радостей жизни.  
  
— Когда он начнёт метить углы, вы можете переменить мнение, —замечает Кац, встряхивая русой чёлкой. — Кстати… — она надевает перчатки и вытаскивает из футляра маленькие ножницы, — подержите-ка его. Надо привести в порядок штаны.  
  
— В смысле? — спрашивает Тони, перехватывая замершего кота, которого Кац ловко развернула к себе задом и ещё и хвост ему задрала. — Какие штаны?  
  
— Вот эти. Взгляните сюда.  
  
Тони, извернувшись и мысленно принеся кэпу извинения за нарушение приватности, заглядывает под пушистый хвост… Лучше бы он этого не делал.  
  
— Фу! Мерзость!  
  
— О чём я и говорю. Кошки таких размеров подвижны, но не очень гибкие — не всегда могут нормально вылизаться. Поэтому шерсть под хвостом слипается от…  
  
— Док, ради Господа Бога. Я понял.  
  
— Держите тогда.  
  
«Приведённый в порядок» кот выворачивается из рук Тони и, вытянув хвост, ныряет под диван. Оттуда доносится утробный рык. Кац заговорщически подмигивает Тони, вытаскивает из сумки что-то серое и бросает на пол. Игрушечные мыши, чёрт возьми.  
  
— Боже, — говорит Тони со вздохом. — Во что превратилась моя жизнь?  
  
— Ну, если мне будет позволено заметить, мистер Старк, вы выглядите намного лучше, чем в нашу первую встречу.  
  
— Позволено, доктор. Спасибо.  
  
— Не за что.  
  
Из-под дивана уже знакомо высовывается рыжая лапа и утаскивает одну из мышек. Кац улыбается.  
  
— Любознательный мальчик. Но воспитанный, и вам доверяет — вон как смирно сидел.  
  
— Его просто парализовало от ужаса, — мрачно говорит Тони. — Присмиреешь тут, когда в непосредственной близости от самого дорогого орудуют ножницами.  
  
— Вижу, у вас с ним настоящее мужское взаимопонимание, — Кац весело морщит нос. — Ну, до встречи в следующем месяце — по графику у нас будут прививки. А если что — звоните.  
  
— Бедное животное... Впрочем, как скажете, док.  
  


* * *

  
  
В мастерской всё сияет и переливается голубизной голограмм, Тони скользит взглядом по графикам нагрузки — проект надо закончить сегодня, потом ещё останется время обсчитать модель новой брони, а вечером он обещал Пеппер, что произнесёт короткую речь на юбилее одного из инвесторов, как там его… ладно, всё равно с телесуфлера зачитает. В колено уже знакомо тычется мохнатая морда.  
  
— Заскучал, кэп? — спрашивает Тони, не отрываясь от дела. — Или решил проверить, как я тут?  
  
Смешно, но иногда он вполне серьёзно ждёт ответа. Три недели, как-никак, пора бы уже, что бы там не учудила эта Великая Пантера, провались она… Тони старается не думать о том, что это может быть — навсегда. Очень старается.  
  
Рыжее пятно скользит вдоль стены.  
  
— Нашёл что-то интересное?  
  
Рыжее пятно замирает. Тони вдруг понимает, в чём дело и, вздрогнув, поворачивается. Так и есть: кот замер в углу, где за грудой железного хлама валяется щит, который Тони забросил туда полгода назад. Тони сворачивает окна голограмм, подходит к коту. Тот смотрит на щит неподвижным внимательным взглядом. Тони, раскидав в стороны хлам, вытаскивает щит, кладёт на пол — в свете ламп чётко видны глубокие серебристые борозды, оставленные когтями Чёрной Пантеры. Кот осторожно трогает их лапой. В груди у Тони тяжелеет, сжимается.  
  
Кот всё смотрит на щит. Обнюхивает, шевеля усами. Вновь трогает лапой, а кажется — гладит.  
  
— Отполирую на днях, — говорит Тони неожиданно для самого себя. — А может, и сегодня. И… верну. Я его верну, слышишь, кэп? Тебе.  
  
Что-то в его груди при этих словах разжимается.  
  


* * *

  
  
— Шеф, у входа мистер Паркер, — говорит Пятница. — Просит разрешения войти.  
  
— Пропусти, конечно. — отвечает Тони, — да, и внеси его в список постоянного доступа. Давно пора.  
  
Он рад Питеру Паркеру. Надо признать, что он накосячил с ним… и то, что Питер по-прежнему приходит на Базу — в общем, Тони ему благодарен. И ещё надеется со временем заманить его в команду — хотя бы чтоб был под присмотром. И чувствует себя ответственным за него… да и в конце концов мальчишка ему просто нравится. Очень нравится. По-настоящему хороший парень.  
  
— Кстати, где кэп? — Тони даже и сам не заметил, когда в разговоре с Пятницей начал употреблять это слово. Главное, не ляпнуть такое при Пеппер, она за шиворот поволочёт его к психоаналитику… — Спит небось в гостиной?  
  
— Именно так, шеф.  
  
— Заблокируй на всякий случай двери. Даже если проснётся, ничего не случится. — Питеру незачем видеть кэпа в таком обличье, пусть он и не поймёт ничего. Но лучше не стоит.  
  
— Сделано, шеф.  
  
— Привет, мистер Старк! — говорит Питер. — Как ваши дела?  
  
— Неплохо, Паучок, неплохо. Сам-то как?  
  
— Тоже не жалуюсь. Представляете, я… ой! Мистер Старк, у вас что, кот?!  
  
Тони на мгновение замирает, а потом начинает беззвучно частить себя последними словами — ну конечно, на полу валяется одна из игрушечных мышей, которых принесла Кац. Кот разметал их по всей Базе. Надо ж было так проколоться.  
  
— Да у вас и штаны все в шерсти! — Питер хихикает. Тони не выдерживает и тоже улыбается.  
  
— Ну да. Кот. Что тебя так удивляет?  
  
— Ну просто… А познакомиться можно?  
  
— Эм… — Тони неожиданно теряется. — Ты понимаешь, ну… это личное, Питер… — _чёрт, что я несу вообще?.._ — Кот — это личное.  
  
— Серьёзно? — Питер таращит глаза. — Никогда бы не подумал, что вы… Не-не, я ничего, просто, знаете… ну, в общем, люблю животных. У тёти Мэй был пудель, старый уже совсем — ну, когда я к ней… переехал. Через год его увезли на ферму — ну, то есть, тётя так сказала. До меня только через пару лет дошло, что… ну вы понимаете.  
  
 _М-да. Хорошая всё-таки эта Мэй Паркер. Повезло мальчишке… А, к чёрту!_  
  
— Ладно, — говорит Тони. – Пошли, познакомлю. Заодно и перекусим чего—нибудь. Но учти, зверь с характером, так что берегись, будь с ним повежливей. Пятница, разблокируй гостиную.  
  
— Уже, шеф.  
  
...Кот встречает их в дверях настороженным взглядом. А у Питера Паркера взгляд полон восторга.  
  
— Ва-ау… Какой…  
  
— …огромный, — одновременно с ним выговаривает Тони и вздыхает. Он уже это и от Пеппер слышал, и от Хэппи, и от Роуди. И от половины обслуживающего персонала Базы.  
  
— Ничего себе зверюга!  
  
Питер садится на корточки, протягивает коту руку. Кот склонив голову набок, вдумчиво нюхает его пальцы — ей-богу, как сомелье винный букет оценивает.  
  
— А где вы его взяли?!  
  
— Эм, ну… долгая история.  
  
— Ну какой клевый, а!  
  
Питер уже вовсю чешет коту шею и за ушами. Кот благосклонно принимает ласку. «Предатель, — думает Тони, а потом, — Это, кэп, тебе не автобусы на пацанов скидывать…». Ещё через секунду он понимает, что отчаянно злится не на кэпа, а на себя, досадливо качает головой и направляется в сторону кухни.  
  
— Догоняйте, — говорит он. – Питер, хочешь пиццы? Я закажу, будет через двадцать минут.  
  
— Ага, — отзывается мальчишка блаженным голосом, — нет, ну какой всё-таки клёвый… а можно будет его угостить?  
  
 _Кэп любил пиццу с двойным сыром, а Кац говорила, что никаких продуктов со стола, разве что иногда кусочки сырого мяса… ладно, разочек можно._  
  
— Только немного. — Тони достаёт смартфон и отправляет заказ. — Хочешь колы?  
  
— Ага, спасибо! А как его зовут-то, я ж даже не спросил!  
  
— Эм… — Тони успевает проглотить слово «кэп», уже повисшее на кончике языка, и лихорадочно думает. — Бадди.  
  
— Ему подходит!*  
  
В кухне всё красно-золотое от закатного солнца, из распахнутых окон пахнет ветром и влажной травой. Тони задумывается о том, что уже давненько не летал, и надо бы, что ли, развеяться… Питер втаскивает кота на кухню — подлец даже не сопротивляется, висит у него в руках, как мешок, но, завидев миску с остатками тунца, тотчас начинает выкручиваться. Питер отпускает его, кот бежит к миске и зарывается в неё по самые уши. Ну и хорошо, хоть пиццы меньше сожрёт. Питер опускается рядом на колени и вновь чешет кошачий загривок. Гладит спину, пропускает сквозь пальцы пушистый хвост.  
  
— Осторожней с ним всё-таки, — говорит Тони, ныряя в холодильник за газировкой, — я, знаешь ли, этого кота люблю всей душой.  
  
БА-АММ…  
  
…Запах благовоний. Какофония звуков: рокот тамтамов, шёпот и пение на незнакомом языке, хриплое прерывистое рычание огромного зверя, шлепки босых ног по каменному полу и тяжёлые гулкие шаги. Боль в груди и затылке. Темнота перед глазами — в темноте вспыхивают дрожащие огни факелов, блестит золото ожерелий, мерцают желтизной звериные глаза, и исчезают, и вместо них другие глаза — человеческие, бирюзовые, усталые… опускаются веки, поднимаются вновь, и вместо бирюзы — равнодушная зелень… Тони оседает на пол, цепляясь за дверцу холодильника. Сердечный приступ? Инсульт? Допрыгался.  
  
— А-аа! Тони!!!  
  
Дикий вопль Питера вырывает Тони из шепчущей и рокочущей тьмы. Собравшись, он выползает из-за дверцы, моргает, приглядывается и тоже вскрикивает от неожиданности. Питер стоит в ступоре, глядя круглыми глазами вниз. А на полу у его ног сидит кэп. Нет, не кот — именно кэп, в самом своём натуральном виде, и даже больше — абсолютно голый. Растрёпанный, бородатый, как хренов пират — а борода, между прочим, перемазана тунцом. С овощами.  
  
Тони хватает банку газировки и вскакивает. Никакой больше дурноты — только внутри всё звенит. Он бросается к Питеру, зачем-то прикрывает ему ладонью глаза и выпихивает из кухни — идти неудобно, мешается проклятая банка, но мальчишка послушно перебирает ногами и даже не пытается оттолкнуть ладонь Тони от лица. Спотыкаясь, они добираются до гостиной, Тони сгружает Питера на диван, открывает банку и вручает ему.  
  
— Пей.  
  
Питер большими глотками опустошает банку и роняет её на пол. Он часто дышит, глаза по-прежнему круглые. Судя по всему, парень в полной прострации.  
  
— Это… мистер… как?  
  
— Всё нормально. — торопливо говорит Тони. — Честно, малыш, ничего страшного. Прости, что я тебя так выволок. Понимаешь, ну ты же в курсе, что такое достоинство?  
  
— Это… ик!.. Ну вроде да, но… ик!  
  
— Задержи дыхание. Давай, ну… вот так, вот так, умница. Так вот. Достоинство. Мы должны его поберечь, понимаешь? Достоинство. Капитана Роджерса. Он, видишь ли, пострадал. От врагов. Понимаешь? От, эм, колдунов. Его превратили.  
  
— Не… ик! Ненавижу магию!  
  
— Я тоже. Задержи дыхание. Что ж ты, залпом… Тихо, Питер. Всё-всё, теперь всё хорошо. Правда.  
  
— Не хорошо. Не, ну я… конечно. Никому. Никому не скажу. Никто ж не поверит всё равно, но… я чесал за ухом Капитана Америку!!!  
  
— Тихо. Ничего страшного.  
  
— Я ему ещё живот почесал, представляете, мистер Старк? Но ему не понравилось.  
  
— Ну. Он такой. Замкнутый тип. Но он не обиделся, Питер, я уверен. Можешь потом это с ним обсудить. Или с психотерапевтом, я тебе найду хорошего. Только никому, слышишь? Это наша тайна.  
  
— Ага. Мистер Старк, можно я домой пойду? Мне как-то… не по себе. Я завтра вернусь, если вы не против.  
  
— Может, лучше останешься? Ляг тут, передохни. Скоро пиццу привезут.  
  
— Да какую на хре… извините. Не. Я домой. У вас весело, но я лучше домой. Только вот, мистер Старк, Тони, вы с ним не…  
  
Мальчишка смотрит во все глаза — растерянности в этих глазах больше нет, теперь там беспокойство. Наверняка вспомнил Германию… про Сибирь он не знает. И не узнает. Никогда. Тони проглатывает вставший в горле комок.  
  
— Мы с ним не. Ну, я так думаю. Всё правда будет нормально, Питер. Главное, успокойся сам.  
  
— Да я вроде уже. Спасибо.  
  
Банка газировки лежит на полу, роняя шипящие коричневые капли.  
  


* * *

  
Проводив Питера, Тони возвращается в кухню, и там — вот неожиданность — пусто. После секундного приступа паники он начинает рыскать по коридорам жилого этажа, и в конце концов видит, что дверь в одну из спален приоткрыта: в ту самую спальню, облюбованную котом. Тони осторожно заходит. Из ванной слышен шум воды. Похоже, тунец с овощами кэпу в его обычном образе по вкусу не пришёлся. Покрутившись по спальне, Тони садится в кресло и напряжённо ждёт. Минуту за минутой, в тишине и неуверенности, он просчитывает варианты того, каковы будут первые слова кэпа, как пойдёт их разговор, и будет ли он вообще. Но действительность оказывается непредсказуема. Когда кэп, замотанный в снятое с кровати покрывало, мокрый, чисто выбритый — верхняя часть лица у него до сих пор смуглая, прокалённая солнцем Ваканды, а подбородок белый, и это забавно — выходит из ванной, Тони попросту теряет дар речи.  
  
Кэп садится на край кровати. Покрывало кутает его от груди до колен, на шее и голенях капли воды. Тони цепляется взглядом за крупные ступни — там кожа тоже белая, а кончики пальцев порозовели от горячей воды. Кэп каким-то неловким жестом подбирает ноги.  
  
— Бадди? — спрашивает он слабым охрипшим голосом.  
  
— Ты помнишь? — удивляется Тони. — А впрочем… ну извини, ляпнул первое, что в голову пришло. Так-то я тебя просто котом называл.  
  
— Помню. Но знаешь, странно, не по-человечески. В основном запахами и звуками. Я помню, что в переноске было чертовски душно, а у тебя здесь пахло припоем и канифолью — в мастерской. Мне нравилось. Всегда нравилось.  
  
Он говорит как-то слишком быстро и моргает, и вновь поджимает ноги, на которые Тони продолжает _— да провались оно всё_ — непроизвольно коситься. Кажется, такой стресс непосилен даже для сыворотки. Так, ещё и зубами стучит. Тони резко поднимается.  
  
— Я вызову врача. Успокойся, у меня есть неболтливый. Тебя надо осмотреть, чёрт знает, что могло… может, успокоительного?  
  
— Не подействует.  
  
— Тогда ложись. Поспать попробуй.  
  
— Я не уверен, что смогу заснуть.  
  
— Ты что, боишься, что я… Кэп, иди на хер! — Тони, неожиданно выйдя из себя, начинает мерить спальню нервными шагами. — Думаешь, я тебя сдам?  
  
— Тони…  
  
— Да пошёл ты!.. Отоспись, найдем тебе подходящие шмотки, и вали к своим дружкам! Я с ТЧаллой свяжусь, он знает, где они…  
  
— Тони, да погоди. Я хотел…  
  
— Что, о приятеле своём беспокоишься? Конечно, о ком же ещё. В порядке твой приятель, ТЧалла его переправил в безопасное место, еще и мозгоправа какого-то нашёл, бывший нейрохирург, между прочим, почистит ему голову, и будете…  
  
— Ты дашь мне слово сказать?! — рявкает кэп совсем как в старые добрые времена и тоже вскакивает. Покрывало ползёт вниз, он подхватывает его жестом купальщицы с картины Ренуара, и Тони, несмотря на сжавший внутренности страх, хочется рассмеяться. — Дашь или нет?!  
  
Тони замирает, сжав кулаки. Кэп смотрит на него бешеными глазами и вдруг обмякает, почти падает на кровать, прикрывает лицо ладонями. Секунды тишины, нарушаемой только его шумным дыханием, кажутся веками. Тони просто выкручивает от желания подойти и взять его за плечо. Он уже жалеет о сказанном. Наконец, кэп отнимает ладони. Лицо у него совершенно несчастное.  
  
— Господи, я… мы и пяти минут не проговорили, а я уже начал на тебя орать. Что с нами такое? Я не хотел. А ты… ты меня боишься, — заканчивает он упавшим голосом.  
  
Тони всё-таки подходит, садится рядом. От кэпа пахнет лавандовым мылом и чистой влажной кожей. Его ладони бессильно лежат на коленях, открытые, словно ждущие, взгляд тоже полон тоскливого, безнадёжного ожидания — и Тони молча вкладывает свою ладонь в чужую, большую и тёплую. Он ждёт рукопожатия, но кэп вдруг накрывает его пальцы второй ладонью и бережно гладит. Тепло его прикосновения растекается по жилам, наполняет грудь Тони. Тепла так много, что пересыхает в горле.  
  
— Я не хотел, — глухо говори кэп, — и Тони понимает, что речь не о том, что случилось только что. — Я не хотел, чтобы так вышло. Думал, что будет лучше для всех… я ошибался.  
  
Он смотрит в одну точку, и его тоска ощутима физически, словно спальню наполнил густой серый туман. Тони вздыхает.  
  
— Ну, — говорит он примирительно, — ты, знаешь ли, и раньше орал. В смысле — котом. Когда просил жрать. Ничего более гнусного в жизни не слышал, как будто насос гидроусилителя полетел. И ничего.  
  
— Котом мне с тобой было проще. — отзывается кэп так же глухо.  
  
Тони берёт его свободной рукой за подбородок — раньше он и подумать не мог, чтобы прикоснуться к кэпу _так_ — и разворачивает к себе.  
  
— Стив, — говорит он. Кэп вздрагивает. — Скажи «мяу».  
  
Кэп моргает и знакомо поднимает брови. Тони усмехается.  
  
— Давай же. Для меня.  
  
— Ну, предположим, мяу.  
  
— Нет. Не так. Нормально скажи, я в тебя верю.  
  
Кажется, кэп понимает. Потому что задумчиво хмурится — и следующее «мяу» в два раза громче и… гнусавее. То что надо, в общем.  
  
— Вот! — довольно говорит Тони. — Знаешь. Я ведь теперь понимаю, что ты не хотел. Понимаю. Но я смотрю — и, Стив, признай уже наконец: ты был самым мерзким из возможных домашних питомцев. Ты разнообразил мою жизнь так, что дальше некуда. Диваны драл. И подушки — что ты делал с подушками, я в приличном обществе и повторить не смогу. Я тебя кормил, и даже пытался гладить, а ты подглядывал за мной в душе. Так что я, понимаешь, как-то даже отвлёкся… от всего. В целом. Так что… мир, Стив. Мир.  
  
— Тони, — надежды в голосе так много, что у Тони колет в груди. — Ты… правда так думаешь?  
  
— Кэп, хватит уже. Нельзя ненавидеть того, кто мурчал у тебя под боком, понимаешь? Не то чтобы я ненавидел… к чёрту. Только я, знаешь ли, не представляю, как мы будем работать вместе. Нет, ну со всеми проблемами разберёмся, конечно, газеты-то ты читаешь, знаешь, что уже появились первые ласточки, и скоро…  
  
— Погоди-погоди. — кажется, или кэп занервничал? — В смысле — как будем работать? Ты…  
  
— Не в этом дело, кэп. У тебя были уши. Уши с кисточками, ясно? И мохнатый хвост. И я видел, как ветеринар тебе…  
  
— Тони, пожалуйста. Вот это точно не то, что я хотел бы вспоминать.  
  
— Серьёзно? А я-то думал… ладно-ладно, уговорил. Так вот — уши и хвост, кэп. И ты драл Пеппер чулки — кстати, не знаю пока как, но тебе придётся извиниться — в общем, не представляю, как теперь злиться на тебя. А без здоровой злости какая работа?  
  
Кэп тихо смеётся — и вот это, наверное, один из лучших звуков, которые Тони довелось услышать.  
  
— Мы что-нибудь придумаем… вместе.  
  
Тёплые губы неуверенно скользят по виску, пальцы снова гладят — и это уже совсем иное, это не дружеский жест, и у Тони замирает сердце. Потому что внезапно шутки кончились. Потому что несказанное, тайное, то что пять лет проскальзывало в словах, жестах и взглядах, что горело в ссорах и тлело в молчании, что скрывали внутри — не только от другого, но в первую очередь от самого себя — это вдруг выступает на поверхность, становится ясным, зримым и даже — единственно возможным. Тони переплетает пальцы с пальцами Стива.  
  
— Жаль, — шепчет Стив.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Что я больше не могу мурчать. Жаль.  
  
— А целоваться… — это как перейти Рубикон, но Тони знает, чувствует, что для этих слов пришло время, — целоваться можешь?  
  
  
…И да, Стив может. И может просто потрясающе.  
  
  
Тони решает, что без мурчания он как-нибудь обойдётся.  
  


**fin**

* Бадди (Buddy) — популярная в США кошачья кличка, в переводе — «Дружок»


End file.
